This invention relates to a study lamp of a type which comprises a base, a boom having one end connected to the base by means of a hinge and the other end holding a bulb socket, and an electrical connection between the base and the bulb socket.
Study lamps of this kind have been known and are widely used, but have some drawbacks yet to be overcome. In particular, owing to the mechanically complex construction of the boom, they are generally bulky, massive, and heavy to the point of interfering with one's viewing range and unrestricted usability of the desk or table surface.